Sakura and Sasuke sitting in a Tree
by LightningLola-chan
Summary: Naruto wants to go to his favorite tree, but instead he sees Sasuke and Sakura. SasuSaku, and NaruHina


Sakura and Sasuke Sitting in a Tree

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto, but I don't.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

Unfortunately, Hinata-chan and I had a big fight. She said she was getting tired of ramen! Can you believe it? How can anyone get tired of ramen? Ok, so maybe we do eat it every day, but still! Ramen is my life, and if she was really my girlfriend, she would support me, believe it!

I was going to my favourite cherry blossom trees to think things through... who am I kidding I don't think. Well you may be wondering why I'm going to a cherry blossom tree. Well back when I had a crush on Sakura-chan, I would come here all the time and I guess I never grew out of it... (Don't you dare tell Hinata-chan. She's still mad at me)

When I got there, I was shocked! Sasuke and Sakura were fighting in a tree! K-I-C-K-I-N-G. First came the punch, then came the kicks, then came the Teme with a big fat lip!

I ran for it before they could see me. I didn't want Sakura to see me when she was in one of her moods. Ever since Teme came back from that gay snake freak Orochimaru, Sakura has been acting weird. She's been avoiding him and getting mad at him. She won't even tell me and Sakura-chan and I are like siblings!

I was kicking a stone throughout the streets of Konoha, when I saw someone talking to Hinata-chan. I hid behind a random villager, and told him to shut the fuck up when he asked me what I was doing.

I walked up to Hinata-chan and the guy. "Hey, what are you- I turned the guy around, and guess what. He wasn't a guy. He was a girl with really short hair, and she had the same eyes as Hinata-chan.

"What am I what?" The girl asked me.

"Nothing sorry," I apologized, while scratching my head.

"N-naruto-kun," Hinata stuttered.

"Hinata-chan, I have to show you something!" I told her then grabbed her arm and dragged her off.

"Naruto-kun, w-what are you d-doing!" Hinata stuttered.

"Wait a minute!" I told her and grinned.

We walked over to my cherry blossom tree, and they weren't really fighting anymore... in fact they were doing the opposite of fighting.

"N-naruto-kun, what are they doing?" Hinata asked.

"Sakura and Sasuke sitting in a tree; K-I-S-S-I-N-G First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" I explained.

"B-but They're only k-kissing, how do you kno-know all that?" Hinata stuttered. Her face was turning red.

"Ah Hinata-chan it's common knowledge. Teme is a relationship retard, so he'll probably only kiss the girl that he actually likes, and plus." I turned to Hinata with a sly grin. "I know Teme likes her."

"What did you say dobe?" I heard Teme's voice say.

"So Naruto, how long have you been here?" Sakura asked while cracking her knuckles.

"We-well I- You see I..." But I couldn't come up with anything, so instead, I grabbed Hinata's hand and ran for it.

"So you see rookie nine, that's how Sakura and Teme got together." I explained. Rookie nine and Gai's team asked me how Sakura and Teme got together. We were all sitting at my table, and I think we were to close for comfort... wow I need a bigger table

"Wait a minute Naruto, then why were they fighting?" Ino asked.

"I have no idea!" I told them with a grin. They all fell down. (anime style)

"This is a drag. Come on Ino let's go watch some clouds or something." Shikamaru yawned, and started walking away, soon to be followed by Ino.

"No! How could my youthful Cherry Blossom be with that Uchiha?" Lee cried.

"When I become hokage, I'm going to ban cry babies, then the leaf village will be a be- Ow I hit my hip against the table.

"N-naruto-kun why are you cr-crying?" Hinata asked me.

"Because I have a booboo!" I cried. She sighed and came over to help me.

**This is my first fanfic, so I would appreciate some suggestions and tips. (and if I made any mistakes) I'm also looking for a beta, but I don't know how to get one so could you please help me out?**

**Please review!**


End file.
